Megumi Yamada
Megumi Yamada is one of the protagonists of Futari wa Pretty Cure Dimensions. Physical appearance Megumi has brown hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes. She's 5'6" and weighs 164 pounds. Her outfits are more or less tomboyish. Personality Megumi may be a tomboy, but she has a feminine side she isn't afraid to show. Her tomboyish hobbies include martial arts and sports; her more feminine hobbies include cooking and group dancing. She also enjoys karaoke. She's generally very nice, but she's also headstrong and not afraid to say what's on her mind. Skills and abilities *Purple belt in karate (2nd kyu) *White belt in tae kwan do (4th kyu) *White belt in shorinji kempo (5th kyu) *Light blue belt in aikido (6th kyu) *Light blue belt in ninjutsu (6th kyu) *Cooking *Fluency in German Hobbies *Volleyball *Group dancing *Karaoke History For as long as she can remember, Megumi has been raised by her father in the dojo and by her mother in the kitchen. She was also educated at a public school. However, when she's 14, she transfers into Ichida Private Academy, an elevator school, as a second-year junior high student. Once there, she quickly has encounters with the Ichida siblings and befriends a girl in her homeroom class, Michiru Hibachi. After going on a tour of the school, she and the tour party are jumped by a mysterious and malevolent sorcerer, but they manage to escape. She's soon introduced to her roommate, San Yotsuba–who happens to be the humanoid form of the cocker spaniel-like fairy she had just saved. At orientation, the sorcerer returns and confronts the headmaster. She and the headmaster's son stand up to him and transform into Pretty Cure for the first time. Voice actresses *Japanese: Natsuko Kuwatani (regular) *Japanese: Kaori Shimizu (episodes 16-20) *English: Emma Watson *French: Kelly Marot *Spanish: Leyla Rangel *Italian: Eva Padoan *German: Gabrielle Pietermann Outfits *'School uniform': A white sailor blouse with a blue sailor collar, a red ribbon, and blue cuffs; black slacks, white socks, and brown dress shoes. Worn in episodes 1-15. *'Summer school uniform': A white sailor collar with short puffed sleeves, a blue sailor collar, a red ribbon, and blue cuffs; black slacks, white socks, and black Mary Janes. Worn in episodes 16-18. *'Winter school uniform': Same as her regular school uniform, except with an additional blue cardigan and white tights under the slacks in lieu of socks (for added warmth). *'PE uniform': A white T-shirt, blue mid-thigh shorts, white socks, and sneakers. Worn in episodes 5 and 9. *'School swimsuit': A blue wetsuit that covers her arms and legs, with black markings and a white label on the front. Worn in episode 16. *'Regular swimsuit': A red bikini top and dark red swim trunks. Worn in episode 18. *'Martial arts outfit': A white canvas gi and a purple belt. Worn in episodes 2, 4, 5, and 10. *'Pajamas': A red button-up top and red pants. Worn in episodes 5, 6, 12, and 13. *'Casual outfit A': A red baseball cap, a red and blue sports jacket, a black T-shirt, dark-rinse blue jeans, white socks, and sneakers. Worn in episodes 6 and 7. *'Casual outfit B': A black leather jacket, a white T-shirt, cuffed jean shorts, pink tights, and pink ballet flats. Worn in episodes 8 and 13. *'Casual outfit C': A pink camisole top, cuffed jean shorts, and pink ballet flats. Worn in episode 18. School play costumes *'As Inuyama Dosetsu Tadatomo in ''Legend of Eight Samurai: A white hood, a black headband, a loose-fitting white jumpsuit, a black belt, a black armored vest, black gloves, and black boots. Worn in episodes 16 and 17. Cure Red *'''Regular Variant: A pink corset worn over a red top with short puffed lacy sleeves, a red chest bow fastened by a gold circular brooch, a pink bow in her hair, white wrist-length gloves, dark red shorts with frilly edges, pink tights, and red kitten-heel shoes. Worn in episodes 1, 2, 4, 5, 7, 13, and 15. *'Ballerina Variant': A pink corset worn over a red camisole top with three-layer flutter sleeves, a red chest bow fastened by a gold circular brooch, a pink bow in her hair, a gold tiara with an encrusted pink diamond, white wrist-length gloves, a pink satin sash with a ribbon at the back, dark red shorts with frilly edges, theatrical pink tights, and pink pointe shoes. Worn in episodes 3 and 12. *'Super Sentai Variant': A pink corset worn over a red wrist-length top, a red chest bow fastened by a gold circular brooch, a red helmet with a pink translucent visor, white wrist-length gloves, red pants, and red heeled boots. Worn in episode 6. *'Racing Variant': A pink corset worn over a red wrist-length top, a red chest bow fastened by a gold circular brooch, a red helmet with pink markings, white wrist-length gloves, pink pants, and red boots. Worn in episode 8. *'Sports Variant': A pink corset worn over a red short-sleeved top, a red chest bow fastened by a gold circular brooch, a pink bow in her hair, white wrist-length gloves, dark red shorts, pink tights, and sneakers. Worn in episodes 9 and 10. *'Feudal Variant': A short pink short-sleeved kimono, a red chest bow fastened by a gold circular brooch, a pink bow in her hair, white wrist-length gloves, red loose-fitting mid-thigh shorts, and sandals. Worn in episode 17. *'Beach Variant': A pink midriff-baring camisole top with single-layer flutter sleeves, a red chest bow fastened by a gold circular brooch, a pink bow in her hair, white wrist-length gloves, red shorts, and short red boots. Worn in episode 18.